The specification discloses one or more embodiments of a modular power-delivery system, and more particularly, a modular power-delivery system utilizing circuit cable mutually coupled in various configurations.
There have been numerous attempts at developing a power-delivery system in a direct current (DC) environment without materially altering or modifying individual elements, components, or electrical connections. Electrical branching is a predominant manner by which many former systems have been implemented or installed, requiring material alteration of the electrical supply cable, the protective sheathing, and individual wiring components. However, it is desirable to have a power-delivery system that accommodates branching and extension of the system without altering the electrical conduit, elements, or components.